Sunny Day Real Estate
| período = 1992 - 1995 1997 - 2001 2009 - actualidade | xénero = rock alternativo, emo, indie rock, post punk | selo = Sub Pop, Time Bomb Recordings | membros = Jeremy Enigk William Goldsmith Dan Hoerner Nate Mendel | antigos_membros = Jeff Palmer Joe Skyward | web = http://sunnydayrealestate.fm/ }} Sunny Day Real Estate é unha banda de rock alternativo formada en Seattle, Washington durante o ano 1992 e despois de dúas rupturas volvería a xuntarse no ano 2009. A pesares de non ser a primeira banda clasificada como emo, Sunny Day Real Estate establecería as súas bases. Sunny Day Real Estate, a pesares de formarse no auxe do chamado son Seattle, ten unha identidade bastante diferente das bandas da época, optando por un son disidente do punk, pero bastante melódico e emocionado. Os medios inventaron o rótulo emo e, a pesares de non ser a primeira banda clasificada como tal, Sunny Day Real Estate converteuse nunha referencia do estilo e influencia para outras bandas deste estilo que surxiron ao longo da década dos 90. Historia Primeiros anos Sunny Day Real Estate comezou en Seattle en 1992 cando Dan Hoerner (guitarra), Nate Mendel (baixo) e William Goldsmith (batería) fixeron algúns concertos usando o nome Empty Set. Despois de saber da existencia doutra banda co mesmo nome eles pensaron nun noutros (Chewbacca Kaboom, One Day I Stopped Breathing), ata que se decidiron por Sunny Day Real Estate. Pero a banda aínda usou un dos nomes surxidos, One Day I Stopped Breathing, para bautizar o seu propio selo independente, através do cal lanzaron o sinxelo de 7 polgadas Flatland Spider. Despois diso a outra banda de Nate Mendel, Christ On A Crutch, foi facer unha xira por Europa. Mentres tanto Hoerner (que tocou o baixo durante a ausencia de Mendel) chamou a un amigo, Jeremy Enigk (vocalista e guitarrista), que pasou a tocar con eles. O trio cambiou o nome da banda para Thief, Steal Me A Peach. Co retorno de Mendel, os catro decidiron continuar xuntos e mudaron novamente o nome para Sunny Day Real Estate. A banda compuxo varios temas novos e lanzaron o seu segundo sinxelo, chamado "Thief, Steal Me A Peach". Contrato coa Sub Pop O segundo sinxelo chamou a atención do selo Sub Pop, que ofreceulles un contrato. Inmediatamente, a banda entrou no estudio para gravar o seu primeiro álbum. O resultado foi Diary, de 1994, eloxiadísimo pola crítica local. A banda saíu de xira e de inmediato conquistou unha devota lexión de fans. A xira foi máis estresante do que a banda agardaba, e as tensións eran altas ao final da mesma. Enigk converteuse ao cristianismo ao final da xira, e este feito, unido ao clima tenso existente, fixeron que a banda se separase. Para completar o contrato coa Sub Pop o máis rápido posible, a banda compilou material para LP2, o seu segundo álbum, regravando algunhas cancións antigas (da época de Thief, Steal Me A Peach) e compoñendo material novo. LP2 foi lanzado en 1995 co anuncio de que sería o último disco da banda. Despois do final das gravacións, Nate Mendel e William Goldsmith entraron en Foo Fighters invitados por Dave Grohl. Goldsmith acabou saíndo en 1996, descontento polo feito de que Dave Grohl regravase parte da batería no segundo álbum de Foo Fighters. O agora relixioso Enigk pasou un tempo illado nunha facenda, retornando despois cun álbum en solitario, The Return of the Frog Queen, cun son un tanto diferente a Sunny Day Real Estate, acústico e orquestrado. Mentres tanto, a popularidade de Sunny Day Real Estate no underground foi medrando, os dous álbumes da banda (Diary e LP2) eran obxectos de culto e o álbum en solitario de Enigk aumentou aínda máis o interese do público polo material da banda. Reunión Dous anos despois do fin da banda, a Sub Pop ofreceu aos integrantes o proxecto dun recopilatorio de rarezas. Como non había moito material dispoñible, a Sub Pop pedíulles que escribisen cancións novas para encher o disco. O proceso de gravacións correu tan ben que decidiron reunirse e lanzar un álbum totalmente novo. Mendel sen embargo decidiu permanecer en Foo Fighters e Jeff Palmer converteuse no baixista para o terceiro álbum da banda, How It Feels to Be Something On. O disco amosaba unha banda máis madura e foi bastante eloxiado. En pouco tempo a banda converteuse na máis vendida do catálogo da Sub Pop, chegando ás 80.000 copias (un número excelente para os patróns do momento da Sub Pop). Despois da xira de divulgación do álbum, Palmer foi substituído por Joe Skyward. Descontenta co contrato coa Sub Pop, a banda gravou un álbum en directo, sinxelamente titulado Live para cumplir o acordo coa discográfica. Despois diso a banda asinou un novo contrato coa Time Bomb Recordings, e como un trio (Skyward participou só na xira), lanzou The Rising Tide en 2000. O tempo pasou e a banda foi morrendo aos poucos. En 2002, Jeremy Enigk, William Goldsmith e Nate Mendel (este último aínda toca en Foo Fighters) xuntáronse novamente e formaron unha nova banda, The Fire Theft, cuxo primeiro disco, autotitulado, foi lanzado en 2003. Discografía *''Diary'' - 1994 (Sub Pop) *''Sunny Day Real Estate'' (ou LP2) - 1995 (Sub Pop) *''How It Feels to Be Something On'' - 1998 (Sub Pop) *''Live'' - 1999 (Sub Pop) *''The Rising Tide'' - 2000 (Time Bomb) Ligazósn externas * Páxina oficial Categoría:Bandas de Seattle Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de emo Categoría:Bandas de indie rock Categoría:Bandas de post-rock